<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Shadows by Cassiopeia12727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199370">Love in the Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727'>Cassiopeia12727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MSR, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were back in the supply closet in the basement. He would never get used to this intimacy, and he would never get enough of it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I admit that this is not a new idea, but I wanted to share my own take on this scenario.<br/>Thanks a ton to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix">AweburnPhoenix</a> for her feedback!</p><p>Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were back in the supply closet in the basement. They had been doing this for at least a month now. It had started as a normal day at the office, with them going over a case together. All it took was one random touch, one touch out of thousands, but one touch too many; hands locking on top of a file set the fire ablaze. Although Scully had always been the guarded one, she was actually the one who leaned in for the first kiss. It started innocently, unsurely, but quickly evolved when the dam that had been holding back the flood of their feelings finally broke.</p><p> </p><p>Briefly, Mulder's mind wandered back to the excitement of that first encounter.</p><p>First, their hands had been on each other's cheeks. Then, in their hair, desperately clinging to each other's necks, trying not to drown in the torrent of the feelings that were rushing over them. Scully was the one who had slowly, lips still locked, guided Mulder to the adjacent supply closet. Mulder could sense that she was afraid of raising suspicions. The light bulb in the crammed closet shed a dim light on the two of them. Scully had been the one to walk them in their new tiny hideaway, and her hands had also been the first ones to explore further.</p><p>He remembered mumbling hoarsely, "I like where this is going," as she first took off his tie and then started to unbutton his shirt. He followed suit, slowly undressing her...</p><p> </p><p>In the present, her breath caught in her throat, as his fingers now gently traced the outline of her silky bra through her half-open blouse.</p><p>His hands moved teasingly along the inside of her thigh, up her black pencil skirt.</p><p>He would never get used to this intimacy, and he would never get enough of it. Like a heady drug, she had infiltrated every vein in his body, and he could not say no. They didn't coyly test the waters anymore. They just locked eyes, and it was on.</p><p>At first, Mulder had been enjoying these secret impromptu dates, thinking that the two of them were finally being honest about their sentiments. However, as time passed and more of these encounters happened, his expectations increased. Despite his persistent longing and inability to resist, the initial feelings of elation subsided, and he was often left feeling empty and wanting more; wanting closure. What if this was leading nowhere or even getting him emotionally further away from Scully? It felt to him as if they had entered another gray area, when this was the one thing that was very black-and-white to Mulder: He loved her, he wanted to be with her, and he needed the world to know.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that, when it came to this, it would have to be on her terms, or he wouldn't have anything at all.</p><p>Scully was in the process of slowly, teasingly unzipping the fly of his pants.</p><p>"Stop," Mulder mumbled hoarsely.</p><p>Scully gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>"Scully, this is not just some temporary fling, at least not for me," he explained slowly, looking at her intently. "I want this to mean something, and I don’t want to hide this, us, anymore. I can't be without you, and I want everyone to know."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"They won't take me seriously. You don't know what it's like for a woman working for the Bureau. You might be able to empathize, but you're not in my shoes," she snapped. She was upset, but mostly scared. Mulder could see it in her eyes. She needed him, but she also cared deeply about her career, and what they had been doing was how she tried to consolidate the two.</p><p> </p><p>Mulder stepped back and covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. He had not expected this sudden outburst from her. They had reached a crossroads. This could be the end of it all or the turning point towards an actual "normal" relationship. No friends, no friends with benefits, just a couple.</p><p>"Scully, I'm not sure you understand." He paused to let the next sentence sink in. "I love you," he pleaded quietly.</p><p>Scully drew out a long sigh. "Mulder..." she began, then stopped and shook her head fiercely again.</p><p>Mulder looked crushed. "You don't share my feelings," he mumbled.</p><p>His eyes were pools of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not it," she reassured him swiftly, but she was still distant both emotionally and physically – at least as far as was possible within the limited space of the tiny room.</p><p>Mulder made a motion that suggested he wanted to throw up his hands, which was impossible. He felt a sudden onset of panic. It was too stuffy; too tight. He felt like he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Then what is it?" he gasped desperately.</p><p>Scully finally replied, "The Bureau is just looking for an excuse to separate us or to get rid of us. If they feel that this is impacting our work..." She trailed off.</p><p>"Scully, I know you don't like to hear this, but there has been gossip about us being together, ever since you were assigned to work with me. Those rumors were untrue, but I think people, despite all the exaggerations, could tell that something was going on between us from the very beginning. If we keep this a secret and someone finds out, it's going to look much more questionable, than if we just make it official," he argued.</p><p>"It's not like having a relationship with me is going to help you climb the career ladder. No one in their right mind would believe that," he laughed sarcastically.</p><p>She had to admit to herself that he had a point.</p><p>"So, how do you suggest we go about this?" she inquired.</p><p>Mulder shrugged.</p><p>"Like this," he answered, took her hand, and opened the door. The light was so much brighter out there, and it took their eyes a few seconds to adjust, as they stepped into the corridor leading back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>